Le visage sous le masque
by Antares66
Summary: Après la défaite de Cassios, Shaina décide de s'évader juste un peu... Milo, lui est témoin au mariage de son cousin Anatassio.
1. De l'humiliation à la fuite

Avertissement :  
Romance entre Milo et Shaina.  
Ol. m'avait demandé une fiction romantique entre eux et sans sexe.

1) De l'humiliation à la fuite.

Il était tôt ce matin-là. L'horizon rougeâtre venait à peine de se lever. L'amphithéâtre du Sanctuaire se remplissait petit à petit, car une rencontre avait été annoncée: celle de Seiya, le japonais contre Cassios, le grec. Tous deux convoitaient l'armure de Bronze du cheval aillé, Pégase.

Les hommes et soldats prenaient place dans les gradins lorsque dans l'arène apparurent les deux combattants accompagnés de leurs maîtres respectifs.  
Entouré de sa garde, le Grand Pope arriva et s'installa sur l'étage le plus élevé de l'édifice où quelques hommes d'Or le rejoignirent.

Lorsque l'Ophiuchus déclara que la veille le japonais disparut du Sanctuaire de peur de rencontrer en ce jour son disciple, Aiolia du Lion intéressé par ce défi s'approcha d'eux, affirmant qu'un combat n'était jamais gagné d'avance et que seul leur lutte était, après tout, la meilleure façon de savoir si Seiya en était digne ou pas.

Le Grand Pope lui donna raison et le duel commença sous les cris des spectateurs. Cassios, haut de plus de deux mètres et lourd de plus de 120 kilos, écrasa facilement Seiya, poids plume d'un peu plus de 50 kilos et d'un mètre soixante-cinq. Le plus petit fut terriblement maltraité par le plus grand jusqu'au moment où il se rappela de l'une de ses leçons donnée par Marine.

Faire exploser son propre Univers, celui qui était en lui, dans son corps.  
Se concentrant au maximum, il décupla son cosmos et fit naître autour de son aura celle du cheval aillé. Pégase était avec lui et ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.  
"Pegasus Ryûseiken !" Lança t-il.  
Ensanglanté, Cassios s'envola dans les airs et retomba, s'écrasant sur la surface terrestre en tant que perdant.

La foule éclata de joie, la Déesse Athéna avait reconnu Seiya comme étant l'un des siens.  
Le Grand Pope prononça un discours s'adressant à lui, le mettant en garde que son armure ne devait être portée qu'au service de la justice.

Heureux de son triomphe, il voulut rester un peu plus auprès de son maître avant de repartir vers le Japon, mais Marine le précipita sachant que Shaina n'en resterait pas là.

L'Ophiuchus était bien présente près des ruines d'un temple avec ses sentinelles. Elle ne voulait pas que cette armure quitte leur sol sacré. Seiya quant à lui, ne daigna pas porter la main sur une femme, mais elle ne se contenta pas d'un refus et sortit ses griffes pour l'obliger à se battre, si bien qu'il dut utiliser ses comètes contre elle. Inexpérimenté, elle le fit aussitôt tomber dans un ravin d'où il tira sur le levier de sa boîte de Pandore qui s'ouvrit et se dévoila à lui pour la toute première fois.  
La portant, devenu sacré, il lança ses "Pegasus Ryûseiken !" sur le régiment qui accompagnait Shaina.  
L'un des rayons de la lumière des poings de Pégase coupa en deux le masque de l'Ophiuchus qui se trouva dénudée face à lui.

Il la trouva jolie.  
La vue de sa féminité, l'humiliation suprême pour cette femme, qui le prévint qu'elle le tuerait à leur prochaine rencontre.

xxx

Shaina fit demi-tour seule. Il faisait nuit mais il lui semblait que quelqu'un l'attendait au loin. Elle se mit à l'abri sous les arbres pour ne pas être vue sans son masque par ce visiteur nocturne qu'elle reconnut.  
– Me chercherais-tu, Scorpion ?  
– Ophiuchus, je viens d'observer ta petite bataille au clair de lune... Je voudrais te dire qu'elle était totalement irrespectueuse de notre règlement !  
– Ce ne sont pas tes histoires, chevalier d'Or.

Milo fronça les sourcils et il lui lança du coin de l'œil:  
– Lorsque tu t'adresseras de nouveau à moi, tu le feras avec l'égard qui m'est dû. Écoute, j'étais présent lors de leur rencontre, le disciple de l'Aigle a gagné "haut la main" avec le droit de quitter le Sanctuaire. Tu n'avais pas la liberté d'essayer de l'en empêcher. Qu'aurais-tu fait de son armure ? L'aurais-tu volée ?

Elle se tut.  
Malgré le peu de clarté, elle était rouge de honte de ce qu'il osait lui dire.  
Il s'approcha mais sans sa protection féminine, elle se recula un peu plus sous l'obscurité des feuilles qui la protégeait.  
Il ne put apercevoir que des grands yeux dont la couleur était à ce moment là celle d'un crépuscule dans laquelle ils baignaient, ainsi que des cheveux foncés que la lune illuminait dans une teinte verdâtre.

– Shaina, je suis ici non pas en messager officiel... Sois digne de qui nous sommes, sinon ton destin s'annoncera aussi pénible que celui de Geist.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et disparut dans la nuit.

xxx

Plus d'une semaine était passée depuis que Seiya était retourné au Japon. Cassios, lui se trouvait toujours à l'hôpital.

Seule à présent, la gifle reçue par l'affligeante défaite de son disciple, l'affront de Seiya et la manière dont le chevalier d'Or du Scorpion lui avait parlé en l'insultant presque de voleuse, tout se refermait sur elle.  
Elle qui avait tant rêvé à une gloire qui lui était passée sous le nez. Elle n'était plus qu'une chevalière honteuse de ce qu'elle était devenue par son propre orgueil.

Le choc était bien là, tellement là, qu'elle décida de quitter à son tour le Sanctuaire pour quelques heures, pour une journée... mais, être loin du rocher sacré.

Derrière ces hauts plateaux, on pouvait apercevoir les pics du Mont Olympe et devant eux, le continent grec et sa civilisation humaine. Le sol sacré d'Athéna était partiellement entouré d'eau, qui se retirait à marée basse pour laisser à ses habitants la liberté de voyager tout en gardant son secret.

Arrivée sur la terre des mortels, plongée dans ses réflexions, elle décida de se rendre à Delphes où aux temps mythiques, les pèlerins y voyageaient pour consulter l'oracle.

Sur le Mont Parnasse, elle prit le chemin de la voie sacrée, serpentant sa montagne sauvage jusqu'aux respectueux vestiges du Sanctuaire d'Apollon.  
Là, elle ne s'y trouvait malheureusement pas seule, il y avait des groupes de touristes visitant le site archéologique.  
Elle décida de ne pas s'y arrêter et d'y revenir plus tard dans la journée.

Elle s'enfonça dans les vagues d'oliviers qui se trouvaient devant elle en direction de Chrysos.


	2. Le mariage

2) Le mariage

Milo avait passé la nuit chez son cousin germain Anastasio pour le préparer au jour le plus important de sa vie, son mariage.  
Bien qu'il lui restait oncles et tantes en vie, il était également orphelin depuis ce terrible tremblement de terre*, Milo était lui son seul parent du côté maternel.  
Leurs mères décédées furent sœurs.

Les deux cousins se ressemblaient physiquement, à l'exception de leurs cheveux.  
Milo les portait longs pour l'instant, en bon rockeur qu'il aimait paraître, tandis qu'Anastasio les aimait courts aux bouts bouclés.  
Il l'aida à se raser et à s'habiller. Malgré la chaleur déjà écrasante de ce début d'été, leur choix de costumes se porta sur le noir, qui serait accompagné d'une chemise blanche et d'une cravate foncée.  
Il lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule:  
– T'es tout beau mon vieux !  
– Merci cousin. Le remercia t-il avant de lui demander franchement: A quand ton tour ?  
Milo, le sourire flottant sur les lèvres, rougit malgré lui.  
– Tu me vois militaire et marié ?  
– Il y a un tas de militaires qui le sont. Ne voudrais-tu pas avoir descendance et faire revivre tes gènes et ceux de tes parents ? Surtout ceux de tante...  
– Une petite fille ressemblant à maman ? Milo sourit de nouveau. Elle serait belle, oui.  
– Et que se passe t-il avec la fille à Milos.  
– Dis donc ! T'es un curieux. Je la vois quand j'y retourne ... pas assez souvent d'ailleurs...

Lorsqu'il était en compagnie de son cousin, il oubliait les batailles, être là avec le seul sanguin qu'il lui restait sur terre, le rendait humain. Il se dirigea vers la table et lui servit un verre de mousseux.  
– A ton bonheur ! Je l'espère de tout cœur !  
– A la reconstruction de notre famille ! A notre descendance ! Le joignit-il en souriant.

Ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
– A notre famille !

A ce moment-là d'autres personnes arrivèrent et le début d'un cortège prit place en direction de la maison de la mariée.

Chez elle, ses parents les firent entrer. On leur montra la pièce où les cadeaux étaient exposés ainsi que la malle de la "dot" ou le trousseau de leur fille. Tout cet étalement féminin fit rire les garçons, ce qui leur procura un petit coup de torchon sur la tête de la part de la future belle-mère.

Enfin, Elena aux yeux verts fit son apparition du haut des escaliers, sous une profusion de "woaw" admiratifs. Elle portait une robe blanche, longue et étroite, faite de dentelles et de broderies cousues par les femmes de sa famille.  
Sa chevelure châtain clair était enrubannée de petites marguerites. Milo observait son cousin dont les yeux brillaient de mille feux. Tous les deux s'inclinèrent. Anastasio offrit un baisemain à sa future épouse et Milo en fit de même.

Ensuite, quittant la demeure parentale, les mariés prirent place dans une calèche décorée de fleurs, suivis de leur procession à pied, tous chantaient vers l'Église où le pope * les attendait sur son seuil. A leur arrivée, une première pluie de riz leur fut déjà lancée en espérant leur porter bonheur.

Pendant ce temps, Shaina se dirigeait vers Chrysos. Elle traversa l'un de ses hameaux pour tomber sur une petite église byzantine dont le toit orné d'un coupole était irriguée solitairement parmi les arbres et assaillie par des gens.  
"Probablement un mariage" Pensa t-elle.  
Elle vit un cortège arriver, s'arrêta pour l'admirer et puis, continua son chemin.

A travers les eaux claires du ruisseau qu'elle longeait, elle vit des petits poissons onduler, ce qui lui rappela qu'elle n'avait rien mangé de toute la journée et la faim se fit ressentir. Soudain, elle aperçut une taverne qui lui semblait discrète. Elle avait tellement envie de manger quelque chose, qu'elle accrocha sa boîte de Pandore à l'une des plus hautes branches d'un l'arbre, qui était totalement calfeutrée par une épaisse couverture de feuilles.  
Après quelques pas supplémentaires, pensant qu'elle y serait à l'abri des curieux, elle poussa la porte.

xxx

L'édifice religieux n'était pas assez grand pour contenir tous les amis et toutes les connaissances du jeune couple. La famille passant d'abord, le chevalier d'Or du Scorpion s'y trouvait comme témoin à Anastasio.

Les vagues de thym, cultivées en abondance aux alentours, embaumaient de leur parfum chacune des plaques murales faites de marbres, bénites et habillées de mosaïques et d'icônes sacrées.

Les futurs époux se trouvaient devant l'autel, illuminé de lampes et de cierges. Autour d'eux la décoration florale composée d'iris et de lauriers jaillissait d'entre les bancs.  
Le pope revêtu de son habit d'or commença le service des fiançailles.  
Les chants bibliques s'élevaient harmonieusement vers les cieux, avec émotion, Anastasio passa l'anneau au doigt d'Elena.

Après la prière, le service du couronnement prit place.  
On leur offrit deux couronnes, reliées par un ruban dentelé, qui furent bénites par le représentant de Dieu sur terre.  
Les deux amoureux s'agenouillèrent et Milo tint au-dessus d'eux les couronnes entrelacées qui symbolisait leur union.*  
Après avoir bu le vin à la même coupe, ils échangèrent un baiser sacré et devant Dieu, devinrent mari et femme.

Sous une averse de riz, les mariés s'installèrent à nouveau dans leur voiture tirée par des chevaux, dont les guirlandes fleuries s'envolèrent au vent. Joyeux, le cortège dont faisait partie le Saint d'Athéna, les suivit.


	3. La fête

3) La fête

Shaina avait pris place là où on lui avait proposé de s'asseoir. Elle attendait son repas qui serait comme on l'en avait informée, celui du jour.  
Elle sirotait un petit verre de vin du pays quand soudain, elle fut surprise par un bruit de foule qui s'approchait. Elle se pencha par la fenêtre pour l'observer, c'était la procession nuptiale qui envahissait les lieux.  
– Je suis désolée de vous déranger alors que vous avez tant de travail devant vous.  
– Ne le soyez donc pas ! Si nous sommes ouverts, c'est que nous espérons des visiteurs.

Il lui expliqua que la réception du mariage se donnait dans la salle d'à côté et que vu la courte saison touristique dont il vivait, le patron avait choisi de ne pas fermer la taverne aux touristes désireux de s'y restaurer.  
– Par contre, votre plat n'est toujours pas prêt à être servi. Nous voudrions vous offrir un deuxième verre de vin en attente si vous le souhaitez ? Lui proposa le serveur.  
– Pourrait-il être accompagné également d'un verre d'eau, s'il vous plaît ?  
– Certainement. Je reviens. Lui fit-il.

Le mousseux fut servi et un premier toast fut porté en l'honneur des jeunes mariés.

L'homme avec qui Shaina venait de parler, partit vers le bar qui se trouvait à l'autre extrémité de la salle et qui donnait sur les deux pièces, celle des célébrations et celle pour la restauration.  
– Eh Milo ! Regarde dans le restaurant, il y a une "rock girl", je sais que tu les apprécies.  
Il se pencha pour reluquer la fille qui était habillée d'un simple t-shirt et d'un short en jeans.  
– Alors ? T'en penses quoi ? J'en ferais bien mon "quatre-heures" de la petite ! lui lança le serveur en riant.  
Lui, la regarda songeur.  
– Elle est jolie. Fit-il en essayant de l'observer un peu mieux en se courbant. Tiens, elle me rappelle quelqu'un.  
– Ne me dit pas que tu la connais aussi ! J'ai aucune chance lorsque tu es présent, Tebelakis*!

Les tables allongées sans fin, étaient garnies des mets traditionnels préparés plusieurs jours avant la réception, sous la plus haute surveillance des femmes de la famille, pour qu'un digne déjeuner de noce soit offert aux invités.

L'odeur de l'agneau parfumait tout l'établissement. Le repas fut servi à tous.  
– Voilà Mademoiselle. Notre gigot aux thym et au miel, accompagné d'aubergines grillées en lasagne avec sa sauce tomate et sa feta. Dommage que se ne soit pas le jour du lapin ! Vous auriez adoré.  
– Merci, j'ai faim.  
Admirant l'assiette principale et la salade qui la suivait:  
– Ça ressemble à un festin pour moi toute seule !  
– Nous aimons manger ici... Vous n'êtes pas de la région, n'est-ce pas ? Touriste ? La questionna t-il.  
Elle le regarda étonnée de toutes ces questions.  
– Je n'ai pas voulu être indiscret. Je suis désolé.  
– Je suis italienne mais je vis depuis de nombreuses années dans votre beau pays. Lui répondit-elle timidement.  
– Vous avez en tout cas un très bel accent !  
Elle ne lui répondit pas mais lui sourit.  
– Bon appétit.  
– Merci.

Le banquet dévoré, le vin continuait à remplir les verres vides des convives qui chantaient et tapaient dans leurs mains. Les portes-fenêtres donnant sur le jardin furent ouvertes sur une piste de danse en plein air, face à une vallée verte, d'où au loin on pouvait y entrevoir une mer azur.  
Entretemps, les invités épinglaient des billets sur la robe de la mariée et puis autour du col du marié, créant une écharpe financière leur souhaitant prospérité.

Le Scorpion était attablé verre à la main avec des amis.  
– Milo ! C'est une italienne qui vit en Grèce.  
– T'a t-elle dit où ?  
– Je ne suis pas une agence matrimoniale ! Lui lança t-il.

Milo s'avança à l'intérieur du bar d'où il put l'observer avec attention sans se faire voir.  
Anastasio s'approcha de son cousin et au loin on put entendre leurs rires. En grande conversation, ils finirent par se tourner sur Shaina. Milo l'observa à travers ses cils baissés pour ne pas la fixer. 


	4. Un jeu dangereux

4) Un jeu dangereux

Elle finissait son repas lorsque le marié l'aborda en s'inclinant et se présentant comme étant le patron.  
– Êtes-vous satisfaite de notre service ? Avez-vous aimé ?  
– Tout à fait, oui merci. C'était très bon. J'étais affamée.  
– Je vois ça. Lui dit-il en donnant un coup d'œil à l'assiette vide. Peut-on vous proposer un café ?  
– Ça serait avec plaisir, mais d'abord laissez-moi vous offrir toutes mes félicitations à l'occasion de votre mariage.  
– Je vous en remercie.  
– Vous êtes courageux de continuer à travailler un jour comme celui-ci.  
– Oh mais, je ne suis pas aux fourneaux aujourd'hui. Je suis juste venu vous saluer et vous remercier d'avoir choisi notre restaurant... vous semblez être notre dernière cliente.  
Elle regarda autour d'elle et rougit.  
– Je suis réellement confuse. J'ai mangé très lentement...  
– Il n'y a aucun mal. Voulez-vous prendre votre café avec nous ?  
Elle rougit de nouveau.  
– Non, merci. C'est bien gentil à vous. Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger plus longtemps... Et puis, je ne suis pas habillée pour un mariage et je dois partir.  
– Voyons ! Il n'y a pas de dérangement. En Grèce, nous n'aimons pas les "non" à une invitation... Mon épouse désirait un mariage campagnard, nous n'allons donc pas nous arrêter à vos vêtements. Surtout que les danses vont commencer. En avez-vous déjà vues ?  
– Non, pas vraiment.  
– Et puis, il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait faire votre connaissance. Lui avoua t-il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.  
– Quelqu'un ? Me rencontrer, moi ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de demander à en savoir plus, qu'il la prit par le bras et l'entraîna vers la fête.  
– Alors, c'est dit ! Venez, je vais vous présenter.

Face à elle se trouvait un homme le dos tourné.  
– Laissez-moi vous présenter mon cousin, Milo. Au fait, fit Anastasio. Je ne connais pas votre nom.

Prononçant les premières lettres de son prénom, l'homme aux longs cheveux blonds se retourna sur elle et elle le vit.  
Pendant quelques secondes, elle le fixa, pétrifiée. Il s'avança vers elle.  
Shaina reconnu le cousin comme étant le Scorpion d'Or. Anastasio attendait lui toujours une réponse de sa part.

Que faire ?  
Il était interdit de quitter le Sanctuaire sans en prévenir l'un des officiers de l'État-Major. Il était connu pour honorer son règlement et celui de la chevalerie.  
Elle pensa qu'il pourrait lui créer de graves ennuis.  
Il valait donc mieux faire comme si elle n'était pas Shaina, faire comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, il ne l'avait réellement jamais vue sans son masque... et puis, partir le plus vite possible après son café. Voilà ce qu'elle avait décidé.

D'une voix étranglée, elle arriva à balbutier quelque chose au hasard.  
– Je m'appelle Sh... Silvia.  
Anastasio fit alors les présentation.

Milo lui proposa de prendre place à ses côtés pour faire plus ample connaissance. Manifestement, elle l'intriguait et c'était précisément ce qu'elle ne voulait pas mais de peur de susciter encore plus de curiosité en lui, à regret elle accepta l'offre de sa compagnie.  
– Pourrais-je vous demander si nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés ?  
– Je ne le pense pas. Je vis d'ordinaire une vie plutôt recluse.  
– Ah bon ! Et pourquoi ?  
La question fut posée comme un coup de canon. Elle but une gorgée de sa boisson et décida d'adopter un ton tranquille.  
– Je suis le professeur d'orphelins.  
– Grande responsabilité ! Ici du côté de Chryso ?  
– Non pas du tout. Je suis venue admirer le site archéologique de Delphes mais il y avait tellement de monde que j'ai décidé d'y retourner plus tard.  
– Vous avez loué une chambre en ville ?

Au fait, ayant foncé de l'avant comme d'habitude et ce sans réfléchir, l'éventualité de passer la nuit hors du Sanctuaire ne l'avait même pas effleurée. Elle n'y avait tout simplement pas pensé mais devant cette question, elle se tut.

Au moment où le vin lui fut servi, des hommes se levèrent spontanément entre les tables en levant leurs bras vers le ciel.  
\- N'ayez pas peur, Silvia. Lui dit-il. Ce n'est qu'une danse, le Zeibekiko que nous appelons également, celle de l'aigle.

Elle sursauta deux fois. D'abord, parce qu'elle l'avait vu la fixer, questionneur, lorsqu'elle ne répondait pas au prénom de Silvia. Forcément n'étant pas le sien, elle n'y prêtait pas attention.  
Et ensuite, lorsqu'il prononça le mot aigle qui la ramenait inévitablement à Marine et son disciple.

La chorégraphie des hommes qui se tenaient debout, descendaient vers le sol et remontaient vers le haut, tournoyant autour de leur verre d'ouzo les bras tendus horizontalement. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait cette tradition.  
Enchaînant sur le folklore, elle lui demanda quand ils se mettraient au Sirtaki.  
– Ah ! le Hasapikos... Il va venir, ne vous inquiétiez pas.

Un invité vint alors s'agenouiller auprès d'elle, lui fredonnant une sérénade qu'un musicien accompagnait d'accords de bouzouki. Elle ne comprit pas toutes les paroles mais les sentit profondément émouvantes.  
Milo lui dit que cet homme la trouvait belle et lui chantait une mélodie amoureuse.  
– Qui oserait lui jeter la pierre ?

Intimidée, fermant les yeux, elle prit une profonde respiration, se laissant baigner par son chant mélancolique et puis, le remercia pour sa poésie chantée.  
Toujours à ses côtés, il lui demanda:  
– Êtes-vous venue de vos contrées pour apercevoir le fantôme de l'oracle ? Ou vous êtes-vous enfuie, cherchant un apollon ?

Devant l'expression du regard du Scorpion, Shaina détourna les yeux. Elle ne le connaissait pas ainsi, au fait, elle ne le connaissait pas du tout.  
– N'est-ce pas ce que nous voulons tous, l'apercevoir ?  
– Que lui auriez-vous demandé ?

Après ce qu'elle avait vécu: perte, défaite, humiliation, insulte. Elle aurait voulu connaître de quoi serait fait son destin. Toutefois, elle trouva cette idée bien simpliste pour la chevalière qu'elle était.  
– A vrai dire, je ne sais pas moi même... mais, probablement qu'elle m'aurait répondu par des énigmes ou par une réponse ambiguë pleine de lauriers.  
– Ce n'est pas faux. Lui répondit-il.  
– La fontaine Castalie se trouve t-elle loin d'ici ?  
– Ah ! Vous êtes venue vous purifier dans ses eaux !  
Devant ses yeux inquisiteurs, malgré elle, ses joues se colorèrent.  
– Sans l'oracle vous n'avez aucune chance... Appelez donc la Déesse Athéna. Lui lança t-il.

Elle se retourna sur lui lentement, les yeux écarquillés, il ne la regardait pas.  
L'avait-il reconnue ? D'après le peu qu'elle savait de lui, il n'était pas du style à être aussi intime et faisant preuve d'autant d'indiscrétion dès une première rencontre.  
On le disait plutôt suspicieux.

Elle voulut les quitter poliment mais le marié, mouchoir voltigeant en main, se mit à parcourir la pièce, cherchant son épouse pour ouvrir le bal. Sa femme aimait la musique anglo-saxonne et avait absolument voulu qu'un titre d'Elvis Presley lui soit joué et en ce jour, rien ne pouvait lui être refusé.  
La lumière fut tamisée lorsqu'ils s'engagèrent sur la piste de danse sur "Can't help falling in love with you"*

"Wise men say only fools rush in  
but I can't help falling in love with you  
shall I stay ? Would it be a sin  
if I can't help falling in love with you..." *

Il lui prit la main, imitant les couples qui se levèrent pour rejoindre les époux.  
– M'accordez-vous cette danse Silvia ?  
– Oh, je n'aime pas ça. Lui avoua t-elle.  
– La refuser à l'un de vos hôtes serait impoli.

Vu de cette manière-là, effectivement, comment s'y opposer ? Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que se laisser de nouveau emporter par la fête.

Serrée contre lui, elle prit conscience du dangereux jeu auquel elle se prêtait car, les mains posées sur ses hanches étaient celle du Scorpion, l'un de ses supérieurs qui ne savait pas qu'elle abusait de sa confiance. Un nouveau piège se refermait sur elle.  
Cette pensée lui donna le vertige.  
Lui, maintenant si proche d'elle, était grand, bien plus qu'elle ne se le rappelait. Elle se sentait toute petite. Il la regardait d'un air sérieux avec ses yeux perçants qui la sortit de ses préoccupations.  
– Vous savez Silvia, j'ai a vous avouer quelque chose.  
– Avouer ? A moi ? Mais, quoi donc ?  
– J'essaie de lire dans vos pensées depuis que j'ai posé les yeux sur vous et étrangement j'y arrive très mal.  
– Mes pensées ? Oh ! Ne faites surtout pas ça !  
– Et pourquoi pas ? La questionna t-il avec un sourire pincé aux lèvres.  
– Parce que je suis tout simplement bien moins intéressante que vous l'imaginez !  
– Je me permets tout de même d'en douter ! Je pense que nous sommes de la même génération, non ? Et Silvia se ballade seule, Silvia voyage seule. Silvia est-elle seule ?

Elle n'avait aucune intention de dévoiler sa vie privée à une personne inconnue qui de plus était l'un de ses supérieurs.

Cependant, pouvait-elle le blâmer ? Après tout, ils étaient tous les deux jeunes.  
Et puis, c'est vrai qu'elle était seule parmi des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas et pourtant par l'ennui, s'était laissé si facilement convaincre à faire partie de leur soirée. Ce langage physique pouvait prêter à confusion.

Néanmoins, elle arriva à lui sortir une autre phrase banale.  
– Oh ! Vous savez les filles, leur âge et l'aventure.  
– Vous cherchez-vous un amoureux ?  
– Mais non, pas du tout ! Pas du tout !  
Milo s'arrêta de danser:  
– Que de gestes brusques pour un si simple question !  
Shaina surprise se cogna à lui.  
– Ne soyez pas offensée, Silvia, mais vous m'intriguez. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, je ne pense pas que vous soyez exactement ce que vous prétendez être.

Elle n'osa même pas lever la tête vers lui. Il était perspicace et continuer cette conversation ne ferait qu'attiser sa curiosité. Elle devait se montrer très n'insista pas.

Tout le monde était heureux, les sourires étaient affichés et les pas tournaient.  
La musique s'arrêta sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements, ce qui la soulagea.  
Il s'inclina et debout à côté de lui, elle voulut aller saluer Anastasio et Elena pour les remercier de leur chaleureuse invitation.  
– Je pense prendre congé maintenant. Fit-elle à Milo.  
Le son moderne fut remplacé par le traditionnel, celui qu'il savait qu'elle attendait.  
– Voilà votre fameux Sirtaki ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas nous quitter maintenant ?

Des groupes se formèrent et tous s'alignèrent pour le danser. On lui proposa de le lui enseigner. Les mains sur les épaules de ses voisins, ils partirent dans une ronde rythmée.

Reculé mais face à elle, il l'examinait. Il pensa cette fois que cette jolie tête dont les grands yeux mangeaient tout le visage, lui était connu.


	5. A la fontaine

5) A la fontaine

Libérée des danseurs, il lui parut qu'elle l'évitait en restant en conversation avec d'autres. Le gâteau fut servi avec le café et sa liqueur.  
– Silvia, je pense vous accompagner sur le site. Etant grec, vous n'aurez meilleur guide que moi.  
– C'est gentil mais vous devriez plutôt rester ici avec votre famille. C'est un jour spécial, vous n'avez pas à vous soucier de moi.  
– Hors de question de vous laisser vous balader seule là-haut... Et, si je ne m'abuse, celui-ci est interdit aux visiteurs à cette heure.  
Les yeux de Milo étincelèrent.  
– Ca sera donc avec plaisir.  
Visiblement, il se moquait bien de sa réponse. Elle se résigna à se laisser accompagner jusqu'au parc archéologique et c'est ainsi qu'ils prirent congé des jeunes mariés. Milo bouteille à la main.  
– Vous allez vous promener avec ce vin jusque là ? Lui demanda t-elle.  
– Oui et vous verrez pourquoi.

L'auberge se trouvait au bas d'une vallée qu'ils durent gravir.  
– Faites attention, les chemins sont faits de petits cailloux ici.  
– Chez nous aussi. Lui répondit-elle.

Les habitations se trouvaient maintenant derrière eux, il n'y avait plus que la lune qui les suivait.  
Ils empruntèrent un petit sentier étroit né des falaises qui l'entouraient.  
– C'est un passage que les grecs connaissent mais pas les touristes qui n'apprécient guère de marcher pieds presque nus sur une terre de rocaille.

Il arrivèrent sur les ruines du site de la fontaine de Castalie dont les premières marches taillées dans la pierre étaient parsemées de mousses, nourries de l'humidité des lieux.  
– Regardez Silvia. Celle-ci fut découverte en 1957 et dépourvue d'eau. La deuxième est en niche, elle abritait les offrandes aux belles du Dieu Apollon. Venez suivez-moi.

Il lui montra un ruisseau aménagé par l'homme pour satisfaire les touristes.  
– Voulez-vous y tremper vos mains ?  
Ensemble, ils les plongèrent et ensuite, reprirent leur marche.  
– Avant d'entrer dans les ruines du temple, avez-vous une offrande à faire ?  
– Non, je n'y ai pas songé.  
– Je constate que vous disiez vrai lorsque vous parliez d'aventure ... Vous semblez ne penser à rien et surtout, ne répondre à rien.

Elle se recula sous les feuilles d'un arbre espérant qu'il comprenne qu'effectivement elle ne voulait pas parler d'elle.  
Il s'approcha et se souvint alors des grands yeux dont la couleur était celle d'un crépuscule dans laquelle ils baignaient et des cheveux foncés que la lune illuminait dans une teinte verdâtre.  
D'un petit sourire sournois, il l'invita à poursuivre leur visite.

Arrivés devant les ruines du temple d'Apollon, il se pencha pour arracher du lierre grimpant qu'il tordait dans tous les sens pour en faire une couronne qui lui déposa sur la chevelure. D'une voix calme, il lui dit:  
– A défaut de laurier.  
Elle rougit violemment.  
– Maintenant, je vais vous montrer pourquoi j'ai pris avec moi cette bouteille.  
Il l'a déboucha et laissa couler un filet de vin sur la pierre du seuil.  
– Espérons que ce soit assez pour la Pythie. Nous nous sommes purifiés et nous lui apportons offrande. Avant d'y entrer, rien à avouer Silvia ?

Shaina le fixa incrédule. Elle pensa qu'il était tout de même impossible qu'il ne l'eut pas reconnue sous les rayons du jour à la taverne, mais qu'il l'aurait démasquée ici dans la sécurité de l'obscurité.  
– Nous avons tous un jardin secret, je ne pense pas que l'oracle m'en voudra de tenir le mien caché de tous.  
– Soit ! Eh bien entrons ! Lui proposa t-il.  
– Quel dommage qu'on n'ait pas pris soin de cet endroit. Il n'y a plus de murs, plus de portes, plus de toit.  
– C'est ainsi que s'en va le cycle de nos vies... mais, quel cadeau cette toiture faite de la voie lactée. Lui dit-il levant la tête.  
Elle l'imita, fermant les yeux et sourit, espérant que son avenir lui soit meilleur.

Après quelques minutes dans le silence, contemplant l'horizon tapissé d'une forêt dont la couleur s'était assombrie.  
– Entendez-vous un bruit ? lui demanda t-elle. Est-ce celui de la fête ? On dirait un refrain mélancolique. Provient-il de chez votre cousin ?  
– Non. Nous sommes trop loin pour ça. Je pense que c'est le bruitage que fait l'eau qui s'écoule des roches Phédriades. Son bruit s'envole au vent et s'entremêle aux cyprès, chuchotant au Dieu Apollon qu'un nouveau nymphe vient d'entrer sur son territoire...  
Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Rouge, elle se mit à rire.  
– Merci vous me flattez, mais vous ne devriez pas me parler comme ça.  
– Pourquoi pas ? Je n'ai rien dit de mal. Nous sommes jeunes et libres. Vous l'êtes, non ?  
– Euh oui... mais ne revenons pas vers moi, s'il vous plaît ...  
– Vous savez, les oracles étaient d'abord des jeunes beautés que des hommes peu scrupuleux enlevaient ...

Surprise par la liberté dont il faisait preuve à son égard, elle lui demanda:  
– Seriez-vous en train de me dire que je n'aurais pas dû accepter que vous m'accompagniez ici, seule ?  
– Ne soyez pas idiote. On me sait dangereux mais je ne suis pas ce genre de personne. Conquérir oui, obliger non.


	6. Sur la Marmaria

6) Sur la Marmaria

En se promenant, ils continuaient de visiter le parc pour se retrouver face au paysage de la gorge du Pleitos, qui malgré la nuit, leur offrait l'une des plus belles toiles faites par la nature.  
– Il y a plusieurs légendes qui entourent Delphes. Lui dit-il. Par exemple, saviez-vous que le nom de l'oracle, la "Pythie" vient du mot "python" ? Ce Sanctuaire fut jadis gardé par un serpent.

Shaina, trop stupéfaite pour lui répondre, ne put balbutier qu'un petit: "non, je ne le savais pas".

– Je parie que vous ne saviez également pas que Zeus envoya des deux extrémités de notre monde, deux aigles qui, d'après ce que l'on nous conte depuis la nuit des temps, se seraient retrouvés ici à Delphes et c'est pour cela que ce lieu est connu comme étant le "nombril du monde".

Il la vit le regarder mais ne disait toujours rien. Après une pause, il reprit:  
– Vous vous demandez pourquoi je connais tant sur ce site, n'est-ce pas ? C'est tout simple, l'endroit est proche de l'auberge de mon cousin et il est spécial pour moi. Voyez-vous, un athlète de la Grèce Antique dont je partage le prénom "Milo de Croton" a gagné sept fois les jeux Pythiques et fut, paraît-il, marié à la fille de Pythagore.

Le cœur de Shaina se mit à battre très fort, elle réfléchissait. "Sanctuaire, aigle, serpent, Milo" des mots qu'elle pensait ne pouvaient pas être prononcés par hasard.

– Fascinant, non ? Lui lança t-il tout en marchant.

Il était temps que ce petit jeu prenne fin et qu'elle le quitte.  
– Je pense repartir maintenant vers Chryso. Lui prévient-elle.  
– Comme il faut redescendre la vallée pour y arriver, je peux vous y accompagner. Vous pourrez ainsi contempler un dernier édifice.  
– Merci pour la visite.  
– Je le fais avec plaisir. Lui dit-il. Au fait, il y a longtemps que je n'ai mis un pied en ville.  
– En ville ? Je vous suis infiniment reconnaissante mais je pense qu'il serait préférable pour vous de retourner vers la fête.  
Il explosa de rire.  
– Jolie façon d'essayer de se débarrasser de moi ! Je pense aller jusqu'au fond de l'énigme Silvia et s'il le faut, déçu, je retournerais au vin.

Shaina, inquiète, lui lança un coup d'œil.  
– Quant à Anastasio et Elena, ils ne sont déjà plus à la réception. Ils ont mieux à faire... C'est leur nuit de noce après tout !

Et au prix d'un effort qu'il lui semblait grand, Shaina le suivit sans rien dire, alors qu'elle aurait voulu s'enfuir, mais s'échapper ne serait pas mince affaire. D'ici, il la rattraperait et elle était trop loin de sa boîte de Pandore. Elle devait attendre.  
– Silvia, avez-vous remarqué que nous sommes en contrebas du Sanctuaire d'Apollon. Elle lui fit signe que "oui". Savez-vous que vous vous trouvez à l'instant même sur un autre Sanctuaire ?  
– Non, je ne savais pas, désolée.  
– Eh bien ! Vous êtes ici, sur celui de la Déesse Athéna et là, lui pointa t-il, ce sont les ruines de son temple. Lui dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

En descendant de ce plateau, elle n'arrivait plus à analyser toutes ses craintes et il n'en finissait pas et l'irrita presque, mais elle se devait de rester courtoise.  
– Vous vous trouvez devant le Tholos. Ce lieu était important, certains pensent que cet édifice était dédié à la politique, d'autres à la religion.

Il se tut enfin et un silence régna.

Devant elle, d'où elle se trouvait, regardant la silhouette du Scorpion se profiler au clair de lune dans ce champ de ruines, elle l'imaginait dans son armure d'Or sur leur propre Sanctuaire. Cette pensée l'angoissa.

Lui s'avança vers elle, la contemplant couronnée au centre de l'édifice rond. Il s'approcha, inquiétant et à la grande surprise de Shaina, l'entraîna à l'ombre d'une de ces gigantesques colonnes, d'où il la dévisagea.

Pendant un moment, tout se brouilla devant elle. Elle n'arrivait plus à le voir et pourtant il était là. Il lui apparut de nouveau, il était grand, ses longs cheveux blonds sous les lumières lunaires avaient des dessous aux reflets bleus. Ses yeux la fixaient :  
– Qui êtes-vous Silvia ?  
– Je vous l'ai déjà dit qui j'étais.

A ce moment-là, transformée en statue de marbre par ses questions, prise finalement au piège, il la colla à l'un des piliers, lui remonta le menton et de ses yeux voulut percer son mystère.  
– J'offre souvent un choix aux personnes qui me font face mais, sachez que j'arrive toujours à mes fins.  
Les palpitations de son cœur jouèrent des coups de tambour dans sa poitrine, lui-même devait probablement les entendre, pensa t-elle.  
– Qui êtes vous réellement ?  
– Désirez-vous vraiment le savoir ?  
– Je l'exige !

Alors qu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui dévoiler son identité mais, cédant doucement à l'atmosphère idyllique de la vallée de Delphes, des histoires des nymphes et des muses du Dieu Apollon, de la journée qu'elle avait agrémenté sans le vouloir de sa présence. Oubliant et il le savait, qu'elle avait abusé de sa confiance mais dont il s'était bien amusé à moquer, sans même savoir ce qu'il faisait, baissant ses gardes, Milo devant la beauté que lui offrait Shaina sous ce ciel étoilés de légendes, l'attira dans ses bras et l'embrassa.


	7. Fait d'étoiles

7) Fait d'étoiles

Shaina croyait rêver ! Elle avait été embrassée !  
Il l'avait soudainement transportée dans un monde de papillons, voltigeant au vent à leur bon gré, dont la sensation avait été celle de leur liberté, celle qu'elle respire lorsqu'elle retire son masque pour contempler la nature qu'elle aimait tant.

Le ravissement de la chaleur humide de sa langue mélangée à la sienne avait provoqué une secousse sur toute la ligne de son corps qui s'était brusquement enflammé.

Lorsqu'il la libéra de son étreinte, elle avait perdu tout sens de l'orientation. Son regard à lui était sévère mais il souriait. Elle voulut alors lui avouer qui elle était réellement mais, étrangement il ne l'écouta pas. Il fallait absolument retourner vers l'auberge.

Toujours aussi désorientée sur le chemin du retour, perdue dans ses pensées, aucun mot n'arrivait à sortir de sa bouche. Ils restèrent silencieux tout en accélérant le pas.

Elle réalisa ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, elle avait été embrassée par un homme ! Et lequel, le Scorpion d'Or ! Son supérieur !

Elle s'en inquiéta mais doucement, la plus grande partie d'elle, celle de la femme, se demandait ce qu'il avait lui ressenti lors de ce baiser. L'avait-il également transporté vers un autre monde ?

Sans un bruit, ils arrivèrent enfin face à l'auberge.  
– Voulez-vous entrer avec moi, Silvia ?  
– Non, je vous remercie, il est déjà très tard.  
– Ecoutez-moi, j'écris une note à Anastasio et je reviens.

Elle le vit s'éloigner, marchant le long de la terrasse qui donnait vers le jardin et lorsqu'elle entendit la porte claquer, à contrecœur, elle décida de s'en aller.

Elle n'aimait pas cette façon de se comporter, car elle dût admettre qu'elle avait apprécié sa présence qui lui avait fait oublier le morosité actuelle de sa vie. Et ce baiser qu'elle avait trouvé magique.

Tout à fait abjecte, le cœur noué par son propre mépris, elle se mit à pleurer et à courir aussi vite qu'elle put, elle sauta d'un arbre à l'autre pour arriver à celui qui camouflait sa boîte.

Après quelques minutes de repos, s'essuyant les larmes qui coulaient, épurant son hideuse âme, pensa t-elle. Son cosmos,la prévint alors qu'un autre s'approchait d'elle. Elle resta clouée là-haut, guettant le voyageur. Ce dernier, elle le devina.

Sentant aussitôt sa présence, il leva les yeux et lui ordonna de descendre.  
– Descends de ton arbre immédiatement ! Tout de suite, j'ai dit ! Hurla t-il.

Ne pouvant plus rien faire, elle se devait d'exécuter les ordres d'un plus haut gradé. Surtout d'un de ceux-là. D'un bond, elle se retrouva les pieds au sol, avec sa boîte de Pandore au dos, face à lui dont la boîte était également attachée à ses épaules.

– Comment dois-je t'appeler aujourd'hui, l'Ophiuchus ? Shaina ? Silvia ? T'es-tu dédoublée ? Eh bien, quelle est ta réponse ?

La voix avec laquelle il lui parlait, les yeux avec lesquels il la regardait, le dévoilait sous l'emprise d'une énorme colère et elle s'en effraya mais debout, droite, elle lui déclina nom et grade.

– Mon prénom est Shaina. Je suis chevalier, Saint d'Argent de l'Ophiuchus. Je sers sous les ordres du Grand Pope du Sanctuaire de la Déesse Athéna et je me bats en son nom.

– Pour qui te prends tu donc, Shaina ! Pourquoi t'es-tu moquée de moi ? Et de ma famille ? Lui cria t-il furieux. Et que s'est-il passé dans ta tête pour que tu laisses ta boîte sans surveillance ! Lui demanda t-il méprisant.

Emporté par la colère, il avait hurlé:  
– Qu'as-tu a dire pour ta défense ?

Attendant une réponse, il déposa sa boîte de Pandore, pris place dessus. Il la regardait alors, Shaina pâlit et à mi-voix, pour ne pas se donner en spectacle devant un chevalier d'Or, elle lui dit:  
– Rien à vrai dire. Je ne peut être que désolée. Le but de cette fuite n'était certainement pas d'abuser de la confiance de quelqu'un, encore moins de celle d'un compagnon de chevalerie... Je voulais me retrouver seule pour réfléchir.  
– Réfléchir ? Quoi, ici au Sanctuaire de Delphes ? Il se mit à rire nerveusement. Ne me dis pas que le Serpent d'Athéna a besoin de poser une question à la Pythie ! Lui lança t-il sarcastiquement.

Shaina leva fièrement la tête.  
– De quel droit vous permettez-vous de me juger, chevalier du Scorpion, tout or et puissant que vous puissiez être ! Vous n'en n'avez aucun droit !

Milo lui répondit d'une voix cinglante:  
– Ici, je n'ai aucun droit, mais dès notre retour au Sanctuaire, je pourrais te dénoncer pour l'attitude que tu affiches depuis la défaite de ton disciple. Qu'as-tu a répondre ?

Elle était accablée qu'on puisse la croire scélérate:  
– C'est vrai, je suis impulsive et parfois colérique mais, je ne suis pas une voleuse. Ce soir-là après s'être parlé, j'ai compris mon aviez raison et j'avais tort.  
Elle fit un signe pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas fini. Il la laissa et elle reprit tout en lui expliquant:  
– En ce qui concerne nos masques, nous ne les portons pas toujours. Lorsque nous nous baladons parmi les mortels et hors mission, nous avons le droit de nous dénuder le visage. Imaginez que je l'eus porté au restaurant, j'aurais attiré l'attention sur moi, sur le Sanctuaire et sur notre ordre, c'est tout simplement impossible. Il est difficile d'entrer dans un restaurant aussi calme soit-il pour prendre un repas avec sa boîte de Pandore... je ne voulais pas qu'on me pose des questions non désirées.

Shaina, finalement, s'emporta, furieuse d'avoir été si indûment accusée par lui:  
– Quant à votre famille, c'est injuste! Totalement injuste ! Vos paroles sont blessantes, car leur invitation était très amicale, je n'aurais que de bons souvenirs à leurs propos. Lui fit-elle en s'inclinant. Mais, si je me rappelle bien, votre cousin m'a dit que vous vouliez me rencontrer.  
– J'admets lui en avoir fait la requête. J'étais d'abord intrigué et puis lors du bal, je t'ai reconnue.

C'est alors que ses yeux lui lancèrent des éclairs colériques. Elle aurait voulu le griffer et lui crier "sadique" mais resta digne:  
– Quoi ? Au bal ? Et vous m'avez laissé m'embarrasser jusqu'en fin de soirée et durant toute la visite archéologique ! C'était bien cruel de votre part ! Nous aurions pu mettre un terme à ce jeu ... J'étais joueuse mais contre moi.  
Se relevant de son siège d'or, il lui répondit calmement:  
– Hm ... Je me suis laissé emporter moi-même par l'amusement de cette charade.

Elle resta silencieuse malgré elle, ennuyée de ce qu'il lui disait. Lui fit quelques pas, il semblait prendre une décision:  
– Après t'avoir entendue me fournir toutes ces explications sur ton comportement, devrais-je en conclure, que tu as pensé bien faire mais que tu t'es montrée maladroite ?  
Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui répondit avec une faible voix:  
– Cela me paraît bien en être le cas, oui, chevalier d'Or.

Il se pencha sur l'eau pour y voir son image se déformer par les mouvements des petites vagues et continua:  
– Et si nous arrêtions de nous battre ?

Il fit de nouveau quelques pas en tapotant du pied les herbes hautes.  
– Tu sais, tu devrais savoir qu'être un chevalier d'Athéna, c'est ignorer sa propre douleur pour mieux ressentir celle des autres pour lesquels nous nous battons. Nous avons tous des blessures avec lesquelles nous devons vivre, parfois même survivre. Tes plaies semblent ne pas se cicatriser aussi facilement et rapidement que pour d'autres.

Après son emportement, il lui réapparaissait humain.  
– Je n'aime pas qu'on bafoue notre ordre, mais toute personne qui en fait partie est pour ma part déjà estimable. Et puis, tu as beaucoup de qualités. Lui dit-il en se retournant vers elle.

Shaina, les joues roses, mourrait d'envie de lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Malgré le sentiment de panique qui l'habitait, elle eut finalement l'audace de lui demander:  
– Pourtant sur le plateau de ruines, vous m'avez embrassée. Etait-ce correct de votre part ? Peut-on mélanger le désir, sa morale et notre devoir ?

Il se retourna sur elle avec un petit sourire au coin de la lèvre, lui expliqua:  
– Dans notre code de la chevalerie, il n'y a aucune règle qui nous empêche de convoiter une femme. Nous sommes tous dévoués à Athéna mais, nous sommes également libres. Avec toutes les femmes qui se trouvent au Sanctuaire et vous, les chevalières... la tentation est grande. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais certains chevaliers sont pères.

Choisissant ses mots prudemment, il continua en lui affirmant en souriant:  
– La morale ? C'est que ton masque cache peut-être tes yeux et ta bouche mais pas les courbes de ton corps de femme. Tu es belle, j'ai été tenté. Je ne vais pas m'en excuser !

Shaina laissa errer à son tour son regard sur le ruisseau, restant silencieuse, essayant de se rappeler les événements des heures passées et rassemblant tout son courage, la voix brisée, elle lui avoua:  
– Sous mon masque, je suis une fille et comme beaucoup, je me suis toujours interrogée sur la sensation des lèvres d'un homme qui effleurent celles d'une femme.  
Lorsque je me bats, mon cosmos se déploie et je me retrouve parmi les étoiles de ma constellation.  
Lorsque vous m'avez embrassée là-haut, c'était comme la création d'autre chose, l'explosion d'étoiles qui peuplaient mon corps et l'irradiaient complètement... et puis, les papillons se sont mis à voltiger en moi...

Elle souffla un petit rire:  
– C'est idiot n'est-ce pas ?

Il la regarda abasourdi de ce qu'elle lui disait, il semblait hésiter avant de parler, comme s'il cherchait ses mots:  
– C'est vraiment c'est que tu as ressenti lorsque je t'ai embrassée ?  
– Oui, du haut de mes seize ans, c'était mon premier baiser et il m'a paru enchanteur.

L'étrange sensibilité avec laquelle elle lui répondit, le déstabilisa et avec un sourire un peu décalé comme gêné, il lui dit:  
– Merci.  
Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux:  
– C'est la première fois qu'on me fait un tel compliment.  
Elle leva ses yeux vers lui:  
– C'est vrai ?

Emu par le tableau que la nuit lui peignait, devant la ferveur de ses yeux verts plein de repenti, lentement mais inévitablement, il marcha vers elle, il la prit dans ses bras en la serrant, la regardant avec insistance, elle rougit et il l'embrassa.

Debout, enlacés, prenant timidement conscience qu'elle était contre lui, il lui murmura:  
– Ainsi, sous le masque de Shaina se cachait des yeux étoilés !

Le cœur battant contre le sien, elle se cacha dans le creux de son épaule. Il lui prit le menton entre les doigts, la contraignant de lever la tête, resserra son étreinte et pris de nouveau possession de ses lèvres.

Dans cette clairière du bois de Delphes, tapissée de fleurs d'apparence féeriques en forme de clochettes éclairant comme des "bec de gaz"* l'eau aux flots irisées qui s'écoulaient sereinement au côté de leurs boites de Pandore.  
Vivant de l'amour présent, Milo souleva Shaina dans ses bras.  
– Que fais-tu ? Lui demanda t-elle.  
– Je vais t'aimer. Lui répondit-il.

Fin

xxx

(*) Bien qu'il le soit déjà noté sur mon profil mais vu que j'utilise pour le premier chapitre quelques mots et phrases venant du kurumanga... Les personnages et textes du manga Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas. Toutes les sources y faisant référence appartiennent à son auteur Masami Kurumada et non à moi.  
(*) Le tremblement de terre est cité dans ma fiction "Le Serpent et la pomme".  
(*) Tebelakis est le nom de famille que je donne souvent à Milo.  
(*) Rencontre ici est utilisé comme synonyme de combat.  
(*) Le pope, ici c'est comme le prêtre, pas le Grand Pope de Saint Seiya.  
(*) Cérémonie des couronnes. J'ai eu l'occasion d'assister à quelques mariages grecs, c'est le "pope" qui tenait les couronnes et non pas le témoin... Comme, c'est une fan fiction, je donne ce privilège à Milo.  
(*) Bouzouki est un instrument populaire en Grèce qui ressemble à une mandoline.  
(*) "Can't help falling in love with you" interprétée par Elvis Presley en 1961.


End file.
